Top Story in Quahog
by Angelwriter84
Summary: All is normal for Quahog until a famous dancer and her equally talented dog move into 30 Spooner St. Brian becomes frustrated with his friends and family as they quickly befriend their new neighbors. He soon discovers that, sometimes, it's not so bad to fall under a stereotypical assumption. Stewie finds a new rival that causes him to up his game as life happens for everyone else.
1. Chapter 1: New Neighbors

**Hi, this is Angelwriter84 and I decided to try something a little different than my normal. Family Guy. I'm not sure how long this story will be yet. Depends on how everything goes. But thanks for reading and, please, be sure to give me feedback. I'm new to writing for this kind of show. You guys are the only ones that let writers know if they are on to anything good or not.**

 ***DISCLAIMER* Before reading, please know that the characters and setting (Family Guy) was created by Seth MacFarlane and that the TV show is owned by Fox.**

 **I like the show. But like, a lot of people, my favorites are Brian and Stewie. All characters will appear in this story because I like to include all characters, but the story will probably center on them most of the time.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. If you have any suggestions, please R & R! **

**Chapter 1 New Neighbors**

It was a typical Thursday night in Quahog. Like everyone else, the Griffin family was sitting on the couch, waiting to watch the latest news broadcast of the day. Brian Griffin drank his usual martini as the usual shenanigans that made up the _Channel 5 News_ broadcast played before them on the screen.

Tom hogged the spotlight from Joyce, and Ollie briefly declared that tomorrow's forecast would be "fine."

Brian and Stewie both decided that they were uninterested in the Channel 5 at the same time. They made eye contact.

"Neh…." They both communicated their indifference at the same time and stood up to take their leave.

Chris responded with a sigh and took out his iPhone. And Peter, thinking they were in a contest, felt the need to assert himself by making an obnoxious dad noise.

" _Huh uhrm_!" He fished the sofa cushions for the remote.

"Ughm!" Chris quickly followed in his father's footsteps to start a throat-clearing contest.

Brian narrowed his eyes. They had been down this road before. These contests could go on for sixty seconds. Or longer. "I'm not doing this…"

He and Stewie had only taken two steps when Tom announced that there was "Breaking News."

Brian and Stewie, half interested, stopped to see what was going on now.

"It seems a dancing star is moving to Quahog," Tom stated.

"That's right, Tom." Joyce agreed and took on a summary of the story. "It seems Spooner Street is in for some exciting times. Star dancer, Lily Sanders, best known for her appearances on Dancing with the Stars, is moving to Quahog. We now go live to Asian reporter, Tricia Takanawa for more on the story. Tricia?"

Meg and Lois both gasped at the same time in excitement. "No way!" Meg gushed.

Peter stuck out his tongue and made a fart noise with his tongue. Brian rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. Like Quahog needs another spoiled star."

He felt something climbing on his head and looked up, only to find Stewie freaking out. "Brian! I've got to get an autograph! I'vegottogetanautographBrian! Do you think she can get me on the show?"

Brian could actually see Stewie doing that. Dressed as a girl. "Gay," was his only response to Stewie.

The camera was now on Tricia Takanawa, stating the rest of the story in her usual monotone manner. "Joyce, I'm standing here at 32 Spooner Street where dancer Lily Sanders is moving into her new home…"

The Asian reporter was standing next to a young, pretty girl that looked to be in her late teens or early twenties at best. Stewie's hands shook as he gushed over his recognition of her. Since he'd decided most dancing shows were overrated, Brian wasn't familiar with her. "Ooohhh! It's her!" Stewie squealed.

She actually looked like a normal person that had just been through a long traveling and moving process. She seemed taken aback by the crowd around her new half-moved in home, and was a little dressed down for the interview in tights and a long shirt. She had light skin and light brown hair that was, at the moment, pulled back in a curly bun.

"What's she doing in Quahog?" Brian asked.

They all stopped when they noticed Cleveland, who was now this dancer girl's next door neighbor, randomly standing in the upstairs window of his house. He waved to the camera. "Hey y'all!" he yelled.

Peter waved to the screen. "Hey, Cleveland! Lois, look. Cleveland's on TV!"

"Peter, they're live right outside your house. If you walk outside, you might be too," Brian pointed out.

Peter's eyes widened in realization and, within a second, he was gone.

Lily stared at Cleveland a moment before deciding to wave. She went back to answering the reporter's question. "I dance to pay my way through college. I am studying marine biology, and got an internship here. So we moved, and are really excited to be here."

"Lily, our records indicate that your family remains back in California. Who, then, moved with you?" Tricia asked.

Something caught Lily's attention to the side. "She's here now!"

The camera switched to the side to reveal a taxi driving up to the curb. Since it was only a few houses down, Brian could hear it. As soon as it stopped, another dog about his size bolted from the back seat. It ran so fast, he couldn't tell much about it.

"A dog!" Stewie elbowed Brian. "Hey, Brian. If it's a girl, it would be _sooo_ like you to…"

"Just human women, Stewie. Mostly," Brian admitted.

The dog leapt into her owner's arms. For some reason, she was attached to a leash from the taxi. "Lily!" she panted. "They. Put. Me. In the kennels. I gave them an airline ticket, and they put me in the kennels! And the taxi driver won't let me off this leash!"

The "taxi driver" was revealed to be Peter, who turned out to be holding the leash….for whatever reason.

Lily tried to smooth over the conversation. "Um… This is my dog, Sadie. She's normally used to making public appearances, but…she doesn't seem pleased at the moment."

Peter narrowed his eyes at the dog. "Sadie, that's a very bad girl. You're supposed to be this well-mannered dog… And you just ran off like that."

Sadie pulled at the leash. "Get this the hell off me!"

The camera lost focus on the exchange as Tricia Takanawa gave a brief summary on Sadie. A beautiful picture of her popped up in the left hand corner of the screen. She sat on all four with a sweet smile, was just a little smaller than Brian, and was a light beige cocker spaniel. Her ears came just to her shoulders, and had just a little wave to them.

"Our reports show that Lily's dog, Sadie, is quite famous as well. She makes several appearances in shows with her owner, and is also a specialized rescue dog," Trisha summarized.

"Ooohhh, Brian…" Lois joined in on Stewie's idea.

Brian found himself directly in front of the television. "What?"

Stewie sputtered in amusement. "B-Brian…. You were just at the stairs with me a second ago. H-How did you even get across the room? That's so cool!"

He decided to have some fun with this. He pattered over and sat beside Brian. "Yes, she's very talented, Brian… And smart, from what I hear…. Probably smarter than most of human women you've dated put together. So… It's too bad you're not attracted to your species, right? Heh? Huh?"

His voice got more high-pitched. "Yeah, you might could actually have a good t- Ah!"

Brian pushed him over. For some reason, Joe had wheeled onto the scene in his police uniform. Out of nowhere. Brian was pretty sure they were all in on a scheme to get on the news.

"Peter, you're….you're going to have to let that dog go…" he said, in his usual serious exasperated manner when he was working.

"Okay…" Peter sighed. He released a very agitated Sadie from the leash, and, by his usual poor judgement, handed that same end to her. He started to walk off camera, then turned to her with his hands on his hips.

"Hey, wait a minute! Where's my tip money?!"

" _What_?" Sadie asked, perplexed.

"My. Tip. Money." Peter sounded out.

Sadie hesitated a moment, then released the other end of the leash, which came back and popped Peter in the nose.

He clutched his face. " _Augh_ …. Augh….."

"Sadie!" Lily scolded. "You're on camera!"

"What?" She looked as if she'd just noticed everyone for the first time. She spotted Trisha and the camera from her owner's arms.

She pointed to the camera and gave her owner a brief, apologetic look. "Oh."

"Yeah." Lily cracked a smile, revealing that actually thought the whole thing was funny.

She let Sadie down, who turned out to also stand on her hind legs. Before anything else could be said, Quagmire walked into the picture in his pilot's uniform. "Yeah, I'm from the airport. And they want to apologize for putting a dog in a kennel like their supposed to. Giggity. So they wanted me to give you these free tickets."

He handed them to Sadie, who took them suspiciously and gave them a glance over. Quagmire leaned against Lily. "By the way, I'm your neighbor. Aaaalriiiiight…."

As soon as he walked off you could hear the conversation between Peter, Quagmire, Joe, and Cleveland off screen.

"Hey, Cleveland! We did it! We got on TV!" Peter yelled.

"I saw!" Cleveland yelled back.

The camera man centered on Trisha and Lily. Sadie was now sitting calmly at her owner's feet. "Our time was primarily taken up by bystanders, and this is the best interview we can do at the time. I am hopeful that lack of interview will be excused by this final shot of star Lily Sanders and her beautiful dog that I will have an extended microphone for, should we do any more interviews, because I am Asian. Tom."

The last shot revealed Lily and Sadie to be somewhat perplexed by the unprofessional interview.

The screen cut back to the newsroom, where Tom and Joyce had apparently gotten bored with the overextended broadcast and were no longer present. A janitor finally sat down in Tom's place and cleared his throat as he put on a fake mustache.

"This _is Channel 5_ Neeewwws….." he stated enthusiastically, as the screen went blank.

"I've got twenty dollars on Brian's next girlfriend," Lois was telling Chris.

"I'm in," he said.

"Me too," Meg stated.

Lois was actually counting the money. "Meg, that ups to sixty… And that's a little too much, so…"

"What?" Brian gasped, feeling outraged. "Just because she's a dog that talks…"

"She's a female. That alone qualifies her," Stewie pointed out.

"Stewie, Lois and Meg can't even understand you. Stay out of it." Brian briefly brushed Stewie off before making his point. "You know what? Bet on it. You'll lose because I'm going to prove you wrong."

"Prove us wrong, how?"

"I'm going to prove I'm not interested by not asking her out."

There was a brief moment of silence. Then, to Brian's demise, everyone burst into laughter.

Meg shook her hands. "Oooohhh…."

Lois put another twenty on the couch. "I'll give it a month, because Brian actually might try to follow through with it."

Brian walked into the kitchen to get away. He dug around in the kitchen, looking for everything he needed for another martini when his phone rang. When Brian turned around to get it, Stewie was randomly in his high chair. He scooted over closer to Brian and gave the phone a suspicious glance.

"It's Jasper," Brian snapped. He answered it and put it on speaker so he could make his martini at the same time. If Jasper was excited about something, which he usually was, this could go on a while.

"Hey Jasper," Brian answered.

"Heeeeeyyyyy cousin!" Jasper called out joyfully.

"Oh my God," Stewie burst out. "Well…. At least he's friendly."

Brian gave him a look. Before he could say anything, Jasper continued the conversation. "Brian! Good news! Did you watch your news broadcast back home? One of my best friends is moving to your neighborhood. We work together choreographing routines for Club Med. She's beautiful, she's great. I think you'll really like her. Ricardo and I are coming to Quahog tomorrow night because she and I have to work on a project together. We should totally all go out to drinks together…."

Brian had been trying to get a word in since "great," and reached for the phone. But Stewie got to it first, and took it off speaker.

"Hello, Jasper? It's Stewie. Brian is making a martini, but he heard everything and he said that sounds juuuust wonderful…." Stewie tilted his head at Brian and gave him a taunting look.

Stewie jumped out of the high chair as Brian grabbed for the phone, causing the chair to topple over with Brian. "Stewie, no!" Brian yelled, irritated at his infant best friend.

"Yes, yes. Yes, I know! Wouldn't they just be a match made in heaven?" Stewie gushed as Jasper chattered.

Brian pushed the chair off of his and looked up at Stewie. His head was so tilted at this point that his left ear was at the center of his chest and his right ear was directly above the other.

"Yes, that would be perfect. Brian loves that place!" Stewie walked into the living room. Brian stood in the middle of the kitchen, once again defeated by an infant. Who now knew how to work with his gay cousin.

"Yes… Well, here's Brian again. I must tell you, he is a little nervous about going out with your celebrity friend. So if he tries to back out, don't let him."

Brian walked into the living room to claim his phone, but Stewie put the last part of Jasper's gushing on speaker for everyone to hear.

"….won't let him do it. It could be the best thing that ever happened to them! I'm _sooooo_ happy my cousin Brian is actually going on a date with my friend Sadie…."

Brian's eyes widened as Stewie took the phone off speaker and gave it back to him. "You're all set, Bri!"

Lois, Chris, and Meg heard the last part of Jasper's sentence and was practically rolling in the floor. Chris and Lois had to return each other's twenties.

"Couldn't wait one night," Lois stated sourly.

Chris laughed, having won half the bet.

Jasper talked on and on, and would probably keep talking for at least half an hour. Brian saw one last chance, and gave it a shot.

"Aw, Jasper…. I'm not really sure I should to this. I've been dating human women so long, I'm not sure how it would be with another dog. I mean, you're married to a human," Brian stated desperately.

"Brian, I love Ricardo. Just give it a chance. I mean, it doesn't matter as long as you love the other person, right? What? You're not dating anybody. Besides, good luck finding another talking dog that is gay. Unless they're Air Bud! Ooooohhhh! I'm terrible!"

Brian accepted defeated. "Yes, you _are_ terrible," he agreed as he went back into the kitchen. He heard his family's snickers behind him as he looked for a bigger martini glass.

Brian sensed someone behind and turned around to see Peter randomly standing in the kitchen behind him. "We're going to the Sander's house for dinner tomorrow night."

Brian sighed, took his huge martini, and went upstairs.

…

Brian walked up to the Sander's house with his family, carrying a bottle of wine. He still wasn't sure about this meeting thing, but he really wanted to see his cousin. Jasper and Sadie apparently began working as soon as he got in, so all the texts from Jasper were brief "so exhausted" messages.

Lily came to the door as soon as Lois rang the doorbell. Everyone that hadn't met her yet was briefly introduced.

Stewie, playing the part of the adorable baby, ran up to his favorite dancer. "Lily! Stewie Griffin. I'm a huge fan."

Lily picked him up. Stewie embraced her, cherishing the moment. "Aw, you are so _cute_ , little guy! You are about the same age as my little niece."

"This is Stewie," Lois said, patting his head.

"She can't understand me, can she?" Stewie asked Brian.

"No, I don't think she got it," Brian answered flatly.

She led them into the kitchen, where Ricardo was helping her set the table. "I'm so sorry, everyone. I'm apart of Club Med's project, too. Jasper, Sadie, and I worked really late. They went into town to pick up drinks because Sadie makes better drinks than I do. They will be right back. Please, sit. Please excuse the boxes."

The house was literally half moved into. The kitchen was unpacked, and large things like tables and couches were together and in place. But there were boxes all in the living room, by the staircase, and around some in the hall. It looked like the coffee table in the living room had been pushed back, possibly for dancing space. And there was enough space in the living room to just sit around.

"Oh, dancing looks charming on TV. But it must be exhausting to choreograph all day long. Like an all day long workout," Lois said to Lily.

"That's exactly what it is!" Lily sighed. "All of us are absolutely exhausted right now, and the bottoms of our feet are raw from the carpet. But Club Med's new commercial routine is almost done."

Ricardo turned around and set some plates on the table. Brian turned and waved at his cousin's husband. "Ricardo!"

Ricardo held out his arms. "Brian!" he exclaimed.

Brian gave him a brief hug. Peter looked astounded. "He _talks_?!"

"Usually just to Jasper because his English still isn't there yet, but he's working on it," Brian answered.

Dinner turned out to be four pizzas neatly laid out across the table in nice platters, pasta, and cheese sticks that looked too perfect to be homemade. And there was a faint burnt smell in the kitchen only Brian could probably pick up on by now. It was increasingly obvious that something had happened to the original dinner and Lily had probably resorted to a "homemade" dinner straight from an Italian restaurant. But that was just fine with Brian.

As soon as everyone's plates were set, they heard Sadie and Jasper enter the house.

"Lily! Sadie's making strawberry cheesecake martinis!" Jasper sang from the hallway.

"Oh, yay! So you found everything to make it?" Lily asked.

Jasper walked in first with two bottles of alcohol in brown paper bags. He brightened even more than usual when he saw his cousin. "Brian!"

Brian stood and helped him with a bottle. They gave each other a hug. "It's good to see you, Jasper."

Sadie came in behind Jasper. She smiled as Brian and Jasper as she passed, answering her owner's question as she place a set of keys on the counter. "Yeah, we found everything."

She handed the bottle and two grocery bags she was holding to Lily. Jasper and Brian handed the bottles they had over. As soon as Sadie took the bottle from Brian and handed it to Lily, Jasper took put a hand on his shoulder and eagerly introduced them.

"Sadie, have you met the best cousin ever? Brian. Brian, this is my best friend. Sadie."

Brian smiled at Sadie, feeling unusually shy. "Hi, I'm from across the street…"

Sadie smiled back. "Hi, Brian. I've heard a lot of good things about you from Jasper. We've worked together on and off for years."

"Good things, right?" Brian raised an eyebrow because he was actually curious.

Sadie laughed a little. "Yeah. You're both so lucky to have each other as a cousin. I mean, if it wasn't for you, Jasper and Ricardo wouldn't have been able to get married."

Brian relaxed. Her voice was soothing and sincere as she spoke to them. "Well, Jasper's always been there for me. It was the least I could do," Brian said.

"Well, I'd better get started on the strawberry cheesecake martinis. Who would like to try one?" Sadie offered.

"I do! They're the best!" Jasper went to retrieve something from the grocery bags.

"That actually sounds really good," Lois agreed.

"They are. Even if you're not a martini person. It's one of my favorite drinks. I got the recipe on vacation a few years ago, and now everyone always wants one," Sadie explained.

Everyone agreed to try one. Lily and Lois prepared sodas for the kids as Jasper sat a box of brownies on the table. "Oh, Peter? Remember these? I knew you liked them, so I picked some up."

Peter gasped and crossed over to Jasper's side of the table. "Depression brownies!"

Jasper smirked at Peter's nickname for the brownies and opened the box. "Well, here. Homemade. Just for you," he joked.

Ricardo laughed a little. Jasper looked at his husband. "And what are _you_ laughing at?"

Ricardo lifted the lid of the box and pointed out the "Gay District Brownies" label on the box. "Homemade," he repeated.

"Aaaahhhh!" Brian and Stewie pointed back at the Filipino man because they got the joke.

Jasper sighed and took the brownies to the counter. He emptied them onto a plate and threw the box, glancing at Ricardo as he did so.

"He's telling me I never cook," he explained to Brian.

"You don't," Sadie interjected.

"I don't," he admitted.

"You sound married," Brian teased.

"I'm _so_ married," Jasper sighed. He placed the brownies on a table and gestured to them.

" _Now_ homemade," he playfully explained to Ricardo. "As far as anyone else is concerned."

Lily finished and joined everyone at the table as Sadie gave everyone their strawberry cheesecake martinis. She leaned on the table, staring at the brownies. "Those. Look. Amazing."

Brian noticed the martini Sadie placed beside him. It looked exactly like a strawberry cheesecake in martini form. The alcohol part yellow and sweet, and there was even some crust on the very top with the strawberry.

"Wow. These _martinis_ are amazing. I normally only drink traditional martinis, but this…. Sadie, it's great. Thanks." He took another sip of it.

Jasper sighed sadly. "If I didn't have to fly home, I would put it in two giant bottles to take home with me."

"Jasper, I gave you the recipe," Sadie replied.

"Mine aren't as good as yours!" Jasper actually seemed to be in despair over this.

Once they all passed around everything they wanted on their plates, Lois turned to Lily. "It's so _exciting_ having a Dancing with the Stars dancer, living here in Quahog. I mean, it must be pretty exciting, huh?"

"It was…. But it gets tiring. And it's not a promising career. Just ask Jasper and Sadie right now, it really wears out your body. But the job is fun, the pay is great. Good enough to get us a house and get me through college. If I get a job as a marine biologist, I hope I won't have to dance all the time. But I could never stop, so maybe an every now and then appearance."

Brian noticed Stewie putting a gun away with narrowed eyes. "You must _never_ stop dancing."

Brian nearly dropped his glass when Sadie noticed too, but she seemed unusually calm about it. "Um… Lily, I think Stewie might want an autograph after dinner."

"Aw, of course I will!" Lily chimed.

Stewie realized she understood him. "Yours too?" he demanded. When Sadie nodded, he seemed satisfied. The gun was somewhere else and both hands were visible again.

"I think we all want autographs," Lois chuckled.

"Nah…" Peter said out loud.

"I want a picture," Chris stated.

"Peter! Chris!" Lois scolded.

"Will you be on the show this season?" Meg asked.

"I will. Ugh, it's going to be so much traveling. Sadie's invited to join in on some numbers and make some appearances with me, but she hasn't decided yet." Lily sounded as if she were scolding Sadie.

Sadie quickly gave her owner the middle finger as she took a carefree sip of her martini. Lily narrowed her eyes. "Oh. Way to go, Sadie. Way to be a good dog."

Sadie grinned and got another cheese stick. "I'm an amazing dog."

Lily sighed. "You are." She pretended to cough into her napkin. " _Bitch_ ," she coughed out, almost inaudibly.

Peter laughed. "That's pretty good! Wish we could call Brian that. But he's a boy, so…"

Brian changed the subject. "So, Sadie… I heard you did specific rescue work. What exactly do you do?"

"Oh. If someone has fallen through some thin ice or is somewhere that is hard for a human to reach, I get to them and give them some kind of rope so that they can be rescued. And then they pull me back," she answered casually.

"That's so cool!" Meg stated.

"I'm not going to lie, it was at first. But I think I might want out now. I'm not sure. Something like that doesn't happen very often, so the rescues are few and far in between. I'm only two away from being able to retire from rescuing. I'm thinking about it. The last time I rescued someone from icy water, we were on a trip to Alaska and I almost got eaten by a killer whale before they pull me up, so it kind of turned me off to the job."

"Wow, what are the odds?" Peter stated, amazed by the mention of killer whales.

"That's what I thought," Sadie agreed.

"I hope you do quit," Lily said. "Every time I have to send her out there, I feel like I'm going to lose my dog. We only started it because we were staying with a relative of ours in Alaska a few years back, and they were short on rescue dogs for people that fell through the ice. Sadie volunteered."

"It was a phase," Sadie explained to Brian. "So Brian, it's nice to know that I still live next to a dog like me, since I won't be close to Jasper anymore. He told me you're a writer?"

"I am," Brian grinned.

"What's your favorite classic?" she asked.

" _David Copperfield_ , hands down. I have a first edition."

"No way! Me too! Well, that and _Wuthering Heights_. Lily got me hooked on that story."

"That's a good one," Brian said, getting excited. He didn't expect a house of dancers to be so intelligent and down-to-earth. They were starting to have a good time.

Jasper was giving him the "I knew it" look. "So… When are we going out for drinks? I would say let's pick a night when we all won't be so tired, but I think we are going to be dancing the whole time we are here."

Brian grinned and made eye contact with Sadie, trying to ask her and answer Jasper at the same time. "We can go anytime you want, if all of you still want to. All of you sound busier, so you can pick. We could even go tonight, if that's better for you."

Jasper actually seemed to think about it. He turned to Sadie. Apparently, whatever he'd done, they were on the same page. Sadie didn't seem confused. "Tonight…. What do you think, Sadie? Would it be better than tomorrow night?"

Sadie laughed. "By the time tomorrow night gets here, you're probably going to be texting him to bring a martini to the living room."

"Yes, I will," Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, and tomorrow night, you'll both be really edgy. Lois, Meg…. If you want to see the real side of dancing, come to the living room during the day tomorrow. You'll get to watch me and Sadie have it out all day," Lily chuckled. All the dancers in the room laughed.

"Yeah…" Sadie added, "And Jasper finally being all like, 'Honeys! Honeys…. It's my project. We are putting my choreography here. You go to the side of the living room, you go to the other, and follow my lead."

Everyone, especially Jasper, laughed as Sadie imitated Jasper's club dancing. Brian laughed because it was actually pretty good. "Like it!" he said.

"It works though," Jasper said in his defense. "It gets you back on track."

"So what's Day Three?" Brian asked.

"A little more laid back," Jasper explained. "But Lily's boyfriend is flying in that day. We should have everything put together, but we have to teach it to him and practice it together. Then Ricardo and I fly back the next day."

"My… So busy…." Lois admired.

"Yeah. I'm working," Jasper stated. "So drinks?"

"Sounds like tonight?" Sadie interjected.

"Tonight," Brian concurred.

...

Later after dinner, they all went out to drinks together. Through small talk, Brian discovered that he and Sadie had a lot in common. A lot not in common, but a lot in common. He enjoyed being around her. And Jasper and Ricardo helped fill any awkward lull in the conversation. They went from casual conversation to funny stories as they ordered their last drinks.

Brian and Ricardo were listening as Jasper and Sadie remember how he got started on the strawberry martinis.

Sadie held a glass of red wine as she told the story. "So anyway, he was depressed about something. And I thought I'd go over to his place and make a bunch of strawberry martinis and put them in his refrigerator because we had a big dance coming up and if we didn't perform, we were both…."

"So screwed and _sooo_ fired," Jasper finished for her.

"Yeah, so I left them for him and went to practice. I mean, nobody expects someone to down _eight martinis_ in one night right before a show…."

"I learned. Well, not really. Oh, I'm terrible…" Jasper pointed down at the row of wine glasses he and Ricardo had lined up.

Sadie continued. "So I went over to his apartment the morning of the show because he would not answer the phone. I looked everywhere, and I finally find him in the tub with either empty martini glasses on the floor. I started shaking him like, 'Jasper! _Jas-Per_!' and he all he kept saying was, "I d-wanna….I d'wanna…."

Everyone burst into laughter as Jasper stared Sadie down. "Well, aren't you just an awful person."

"I'm sorry," Sadie laughed. "It was just so funny…"

"So what had you so down?" Brian asked.

"You know, Brian. I don't even remember anymore…" Jasper suggested that this incident caused him more problems.

"Did you get to the show?"

"Oh, of course. A lot of dancers are at their best drunk. Especially Sadie. Ooohh! Score one for me!"

"It's probably true," Sadie grinned.

Suddenly, the lights at the bar dimmed and the DJ turned up the music to a slow song. Every so often, the DJ would dim the lights for a slow song and resume the music everyone liked to hear when they'd had a few beers.

"Ooohh! Ooohh! 'All of Me!'" Ricardo took Jasper's hand. "Hey guys, we're going to dance. Is it okay if we dance? It's one of our favorites."

"Yeah. You two have fun." Brian smiled as his cousin pulled his partner to the dance floor.

Sadie shifted as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey listen, Sadie… I-I just want to let you know that I really am having a good time with you tonight. I don't want you to feel like it's just because Jasper wanted us to come. I came because… I enjoyed meeting you over dinner with our families," Brian said confessed awkwardly.

"Thank you. I really am having a good time with you tonight too, Brian." She gave him the most reassuring smile. "At first, I was kind of upset with everyone for trying to match us up or something, just because we're both dogs. First it was Jasper, then your owner, and then Lily said something…."

"Me too! Everyone was doing that to me, too. My family even- Wait… _Peter_?!" Brian gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, the first thing he said after he apologized for the taxi impersonation incident was 'I have this talking dog….'"

"Oh." Brian could see it.

"Yeah," Sadie confirmed awkwardly. "But I really am having a good time. I'm glad we came."

Brian grinned back at her and offered her his hand. "Uh, Sadie… I'm probably not as good as you, but… Would you like to dance?"

"I'd like that." Sadie took his hand and followed him to the dance floor near Jasper and Ricardo. Brian place one hand on her waist and kept her other hand in his. She let him, and followed perfectly as he led.

Brian didn't even mind that their first dance was a sad song. One he usually hated, to be honest. He enjoyed every moment of it. Towards the end of the song, he twirled her around. When he pulled her back in their eyes met for a brief moment. Brian gathered his courage and kissed her. Sadie reluctantly kissed him back. It was like everyone else on the dance floor disappeared, and it was just them. When they pulled away, they both couldn't help but laugh a little.

Sadie snickered with him at the irony of the situation. "I think it's best if this doesn't mean it's serious…"

"Yeah, I completely agree," Brian laughed.

Brian frowned when he noticed that Jasper and Ricardo were no longer dancing. Jasper was sending a text with a smile.

"Jasper? Are you…. Did you take a picture? Did you send it to Stewie?!" Brian demanded.

To answer his question, Jasper's phone lit up three times back to back. Brian felt his phone vibrate and pulled out his phone. Stewie's name and picture were on the screen. "Great."

"Sorry, cousin. He just really wanted to know," Jasper apologized.

Brian started to answer, but Jasper put it on speaker. "I want to hear what he says, though. Everybody lean in. The kid is hilarious."

"Briaaaaannnnn," Stewie's voice sang on the other end.

"Not now, Stewie I'm busy," Brian said, annoyed by his best friend at the moment.

"Yes, you definitely _are_ busy, Bri."

Brian narrowed his eyes and hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2: Sadie Rescues Meg

**I decided to give the story another shot or two. I apologize for the typos in the last chapter. I try to check over it, but I miss some things sometimes if the chapters are longer. And thanks for the feedback. I will definitely try to attempt Peter-style cutaways, haha. Although they probably won't be nearly as good as Seth MacFarlane's. There is a cutaway here, but not with Peter, since he only has a hilarious one liner in this chapter. But Peter cutaways are the best, and will definitely come up in the story. Thanks for the suggestions, and anyone feel free to give more to let me know how I'm doing on the story.**

 **Chapter 2 Sadie Rescues Meg**

 _Sadie_

Sadie flinched when she heard banging on the door that gave her an instant headache. Her first reaction was to put her hands over her eyes as she struggled to come back to life after sleeping like she was dead. Dancing and…last night…had taken its toll on her. She could feel almost every muscle protest as she tried to stretch, and ended up just curling back into a ball.

Just when she started to doze back off, she heard Lily calling for her. "Sadie? Are you in there? You didn't come to bed last night, so I assumed you wanted to use your company room since it was so late when you got back."

Yeah, they could go with that. "Hmmm hum…" she called, still rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Great… I'm going to the airport to pick up Miles. He thinks a nice surprise means calling me at 5 am and informing me that he decided to fly in a day early and that I need to be at the airport in an hour, so yeah. I'll be back by the time you get up. I made coffee. Oh, and Jasper wants to sleep in another hour. Just telling you so you don't get up."

"Oooohhh-kay…." Sadie yawned lazily. She shuttered a little to get one final stretch in and tried to doze back into sleep.

Her eyes flew open when someone calmly kissed her cheek. "Ah! _Ah_!"

Sadie flailed and toppled off the bed, taking the blankets with her. "Oh, hey. Hey! Easy. I didn't mean to scare you… I was just saying hi…"

Sadie relaxed at the sound of Brian's deep, soothing voice. "B-Brian… I almost forgot… I'm not used to sharing the bed with anybody. Except for Lily."

Brian got up and helped her back into bed. Sadie held her head in a sad attempt to stop the pounding. "Sorry, I just wanted to wish you good morning. I wasn't planning on staying all night…" Brian said uncertainly.

Sadie opened her eyes and smiled, trying to make light of the situation so he wouldn't feel bad. It wasn't anybody's fault and, to be real, it definitely wasn't the first time this happened for either of them.

"How did we get here?" Sadie yawned, teasing him.

Brian gave her a serious look, and then caught on to the joke. "Does it matter?" he chuckled. "You remember the best part, right?"

"Was that the best part?" Sadie asked. She laughed when Brian frowned. "Just kidding. Last night was wonderful. But, um, my house is full of gossips that will be up in two hours. So you'd probably better make a run for your house soon. If you still want to keep this off of Channel 5 News."

"Yeah," Brian sighed. "But it looks like you have at least another hour or longer."

Sadie felt a few more sore spots as rolled over to sit on top of Brian. "Yeah, one more hour…"

Brian took her hand as she kissed him. Sadie laughed as Brian rolled on top of her and kissed her back. She was sure they could forget going back to sleep.

…

One hour later, Sadie quickly slipped on a baggy sweater, partly because it was chilly but mostly to avoid being caught without something to mask a walk of shame down the stairs if they were to be seen by anyone. She poked her head out the door as Brian slipped on his collar. When she was sure they were no signs of anybody stirring, she opened the door and quietly led Brian downstairs.

Once they were downstairs, she was pretty sure they were good to go. They could barely contain their laughter as they made their way down the stairs.

After they got to the front door, Sadie turned to Brian. "Sorry we have to sneak out of here like two college students, or something."

Brian was still loosening his collar. "Well, if you think about it… You do live in a college house. So I imagine this happens a lot."

Sadie smirked and spread her arms to confirm that Brian's guess was right.

…

 _Cutaway: Sadie's Flashback to Three Weeks Prior_

"Dammit!" Jesse irritably tossed the condom he tore in half while trying to open the pack into Sadie's trash can and brushed his hair out of his face. Sadie couldn't help but laugh a little. She and Lily only had three weeks until the move to nowhere town. She only had a few weeks left with handsome dancers, and Lily only had a few weeks left with Miles. So they were doing a pretty good job of making every California night count.

"It's okay. We keep a spare pack in the shared bathroom. I'll be right back."

Sadie got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She wasn't surprised that she and Lily reached the "condom drawer" at the exact same time. She felt naked without her collar, but Lily was in a light blue lingerie set.

"You look sexy," Sadie said smoothly.

"Look at you, beautiful!"

They stopped joking around and reached inside the box, only to find that there was only one condom left.

Sadie and Lily both look at each other. " _NOOOO!_ "

…

Brian chuckled a bit. "You have a condom drawer…? You two are amazing!"

Sadie managed to stifle her laughter. "Anyway… I think we're off the hook. As long as nobody see us…"

Brian grinned knowingly. "I don't want Jasper to see us either. He just gets so excited… Now if I can just get to my place without Stewie realizing I was out all night…"

They both laughed quietly. Sadie put her hand on the knob. "Well, I had an amazing time last night, Brian. I hope you make it home….safely and quietly."

Brian smiled. "Maybe… We could do something again soon?"

Sadie smiled. "I'd like that."

Brian kissed her one more time before she opened the door. When he was gone, Sadie locked it back and hurried the hell back upstairs before anyone saw her. She ditched the sweater, showered off any trace of an exciting night, and quickly dried her fur.

This wasn't anything new for Sadie, so she didn't allow her mind to race over the fastness of last night. But for some strange reason, a lingering feeling of nervousness made her heart feel like it was skipping a beat as she hurried around the room and straightened everything.

Lastly, she picked up her cloth light blue collar with her gold license on his and slipped it around her neck. Sadie smiled and allowed herself to slow down for the first time since she snuck Brian out of what should be the _Gossip Girl_ house.

She took the old, chewed up shirt the belonged to Lily out from under the bed. The one she kept for when Lily wasn't home and she missed her or really needed to sleep, and curled up on the bed with it. All done is under two hours. She closed her eyes, and decided to let nature or someone else wake her up if she fell asleep again. The rest of the day was going to be a long day.

…

" _Sadie_ …. Sadie…."

Sadie flinched. She felt something warm beside her stroking her back, and knew instantly it was Lily.

"What time's it?" she asked groggily.

"10:30."

"Um… We overslept. Is Miles here?"

"Yeah. He's here. Thank goodness. I missed him."

"You smell like him," Sadie noticed, speaking out loud. "And…sweat…"

"I mean, well, yeah. Of course. I haven't seen him in a while. He's in the shower now and then I'm going to go."

Sadie scooted up a few times as she explained all Sadie needed to hear. Lily grabbed lightly at her fur. "Agh, Sadie! Don't act like it's gross. Aw! You have my shirt! I was only gone an hour and a half!"

"Yeah, well…." Sadie stretched out and opened her eyes. Lily was just in an oversized t-shirt. "Is Jasper and Ricardo awake?"

"I haven't seen them yet. By the time they get up, I thought we would be freshened up and ready to practice."

"Great," Sadie grumbled.

A few minutes later, she knocked on Jasper and Ricardo's door. "Jasper?"

No answer. She sighed and started banging. "Jas- _per_!"

After a few more seconds of banging, Jasper hastily opened the door. "Okay… Okay, we're up. God."

Jasper immediately gravitated back toward the bed and pulled the covers over his head. Sadie hurried over and pulled at them. "No."

Jasper yanked them back. "Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Jasper, it's 11:00. We have to rehearse. Miles is here, so we might can get everything done today and take tomorrow off," Sadie explained.

"11:00?" Jasper asked. "Didn't she go get him at 5 am? What have they been doing all that ti- Oh."

"Yeah…." Sadie confirmed in a playful "good job" tone.

"Well, good for them. Anyhoo…" Jasper sat up and thought it over. "Day off. I'm in."

"Then get up!" Sadie coaxed, trying to take his pillow away.

"Sadie, I literally just stumbled over to let you in. I'm hungover… I need a few minutes to get over my headache and wake up. Here, just talk to me a sec." Before she could object, Jasper pulled her up onto the foot of their bed and gave her his pillow. He used Ricardo, who was still passed out, as a pillow instead.

"So…. How was your night last night? I could swear I remember my cousin coming in," Jasper coaxed with a friendly smile.

Sadie narrowed her eyes. She and Jasper had been friends so long; she was used to lying around, talking with him. "Yeah, to help you in." That part was true.

"Was that how it started?" Jasper asked, dying to know if he got it right.

He did. Sadie kept a straight face and tossed the pillow back at him. " _Get_ up, Jasper. I'm going to make some coffee."

"Ooohhh! You didn't say no!" Jasper called after her.

Sadie ignored him and made a fresh batch of coffee and heated up enough bagels for everyone. She quickly devoured hers and took her coffee to her yoga mat in the living room. She sat down and started her stretches, but mostly ended up sprawled out with her head resting on her hands as she occasionally took a sip from her cup.

Miles was the first to come downstairs. "Hey, Fluffy!" he called.

Sadie had given up on trying to get rid of the nickname by now. "Hey, Miles. There's bagels and coffee in the kitchen."

Miles went straight back, then came out five minutes later with a half-eaten bagel and a cup of coffee. He sat down on a mat right across from her and began to stretch. "So what do you say you help me do this thing? Lily and Jasper will be forever in the shower. By then, you could have already taught me the first verse."

"Okay, but it starts off easy and gets harder."

"I'm just glad these Club Med commercials are short," Miles said.

"So are we. But that's why it's so hard. It has to be perfect. Okay, from the top…"

Sadie went through it with him. Miles was a professional, thank goodness. So he picked it up very fast. By the time Sadie got to the hard part, the part where he would need to practice lifts with Lily, she and Jasper had already come downstairs and were stretching.

Sadie stopped and went over to Lily. "Your turn."

"No, keep going. You're doing fine…" Lily gestured for her to continue.

"He's _your_ partner. Go practice your lifts. "

"Okay…" Sadie took Lily's place across from Jasper. As soon as she sat down, Jasper smirked at her and leaned his elbows on his knees to stare at her.

Sadie narrowed her eyes. "Jasper, we're not talking about talking about last night. We're working."

Jasper sighed. "Oh, Sadie. Relaaaax. We've got the last part mostly choreographed. All we have to do is perfect it and we're good to go."

"Yeah. _Perfect_ it."

"Okay, can you at _least_ tell me if I did a good job? I mean, do you think you might go out again?"

He stood up and extended a hand to Sadie. She took it. "Maybe."

They automatically resumed their hold from the second verse. Sadie was supposed to be stretched back with Jasper's hand supporting her back, but they were being lazy about it since they were just starting from here. Sadie quickly spun toward him and ended the count sequence facing away from him.

Jasper had both her hands in his. They were so used to this by now, it was nothing. "Okay, we are all going to be dancing apart for this last one… So it all has to be _together_ and perfect…. Ooohhh! They have the best chemistry!"

He and Sadie stopped to watch Lily and Miles attempt their first lift. It was an easy one, but Lily and Miles' attraction for each other really showed in their dancing. It could be very powerful to watch. Lily kept one hand on Miles' shoulder, and kept the other in his, which he held right about knee high. From that hold, she was able to kick both legs high into the air. It was almost perfect. Except that Miles let her hand slip. Lily gasped as she slid to the floor.

"Oh! Oh, God! Miles!"

Sadie narrowed her eyes. "You had one job."

Miles helped her up, and they got ready to try it again. "Sadie, quit barking!"

Sadie smiled. Lily and Miles had been dating so long; he and Sadie were now like brother and sister. Jasper spun Sadie away from him so they were right beside each other. "Ready? Let's see how far we can get through this without losing each other."

…

Several hours later, Sadie lay on one of the mats, completely exhausted and wishing she could just melt into the floor. They were _supposed_ to accomplish their goal of dancing a perfect routine three times in a row before tomorrow, but whether it happened or not…

"Guys I think if we practice this three good times tomorrow and then have a drink before we go on in California, we're good," Miles finally panted.

"I second that," Jasper agreed.

Sadie turned to him. "Jasper, it's your commercial. It needs to be right."

Jasper actually looked like he was about to cry. "C'mon, Sadie… We're so tired… I don't want to dance anymore today."

Sadie started to say something, but jumped when her favorite toy, a small tug-of-war rope Lily had given her when she was a puppy, swept in front of her face. She quickly rolled over to face her owner.

Lily whipped it in front of her again. "Relax!"

Sadie tried to catch it with her paws. When she did, she got it into her mouth and pulled, growling when Lily pulled on the other end. Finally, Lily used it to pull Sadie into her lap and gave it to her. Sadie tried to unravel the rope as Lily petted her. The darn thing never came apart. Sadie held onto the rope and rolled over so Lily could rub her belly.

"That's the Sadie we know," she cooed. "God. What are you so uptight about, anyway?"

Just when Sadie was about to relax, the doorbell rang. Lily slowly stretched out to get up. "Ugh… I'll get it."

It took an effort for her to stand up from the floor. She finally crossed the room and opened the door. Everyone worked their way into a sitting position when the cop guy in the wheelchair… Joe, Sadie thought, was sitting on their patio.

Lily was, like everyone else, confused. "Umm… Is there a problem, Officer Swanson? Too loud?"

Swanson. His name was Joe. Sadie remembered now.

"Oh, no… It's nothing like that, Lily… Really the only person we get complaints on in this neighborhood is Peter…"

Sadie hadn't even known Peter for three days, but she could believe it.

Officer Swanson continued. "Which reminds me… Lily, I'm sorry to say I'm here for your dog, Sadie. We've got a rescue attempt that is kinda difficult for us, and we're hoping she can help us out."

"Sadie has to go on one of those crazy rescue things right now?! What for?" Jasper asked, worried for his best friend.

Lily took the paper, skimmed it over, and handed it to Sadie. "Sadie and I go together for rescues. Always."

Sadie read over the summary: " _Van crash near bluff… Critical conditions for rescue team…. Van in danger of falling over… Victim female. Name Meg Griffin…"_

She handed the order back to Officer Swanson. "Peter Griffin…crashed a van and put his daughter in danger, didn't he?"

Joe seemed to give up on keeping confidentiality. "Yes. Yes, he did. And since it's Meg… Well, let's just say it seems like a lot of effort to send officers down. And she fell on the glass top. That's all that's between her and falling off the bluff, and it's dangerous…"

Sadie sighed. She got the general sense that no one really cared for Meg, but she didn't think it was _that_ bad. She got her card that kept track of how many rescues she had left and gave it to Joe. "Just make sure this gets marked, so I only have one rescue left."

He took it. "Yeah, that should help us make it worth your while."

…

Half an hour later, Sadie and her group pulled up to the scene of the accident. All the Griffin family except for Meg was standing by the bluff. They were a little beat up, but they seemed okay. Brian and Lois were the only ones who seemed even moderately concerned. Except Brian seemed pretty indifferent as he listened to Lois try to reason with the police officers. Lois seemed to at least have a temporary anxiety over Meg being in danger of falling off the bluff.

Peter was already doing something else, Chris just wasn't paying attention, and Stewie was carelessly standing over the edge of the bluff where the van was dangling and peering down at what seemed to be where Meg had fallen. For some reason. Someone forgetting to watch him, or something.

"Lois, Sadie's here to help rescue Meg. She's a lot smaller than us, so hopefully she will be able to move around on the glass just enough to get a harness on Meg without it breaking. If she's successful, we can pull them both up," Joe explained.

"Oh, thank God." Lois patted Sadie's head. "But what if she's not successful?"

"Well, Sadie will be fine because we are going to use a harness to lower her down, but Meg… Well, there's the bluff."

Brian narrowed his eyes. "We get it, Joe."

Joe handed Sadie her harness. "We're mostly set up over there, so hurry over when you have this on."

Sadie let Lily help her into the harness. "I want Lily to handle my harness. She always does."

"If she has a license… Sure, Sadie."

Lily handed over her license. Joe took it and wheeled away. Jasper, Ricardo, and Miles came over to the group.

"I've never seen you in action before. Be careful Sadie," Jasper said.

"Well, I've never worked a case like this and I'm a little nervous about the glass breaking over the bluff, but I think we'll be fine," Sadie replied as Lily made sure everything fit tight enough.

"Yeah… Van crashed and turned upside down, barely dangling over the bluff… How does that happen, anyway?" Miles asked.

Brian sighed. "You know, if you stay here long enough, you learn that _this_ is Peter on a daily basis. _This_ is just what he does… But… Sadie, I-"

Stewie walked in just in time to elaborate. "He felt the need to rent an ugly 1960's van with a glass top, put us all in it, drank eight beers, started dancing to dancing to 'Surfin' Bird' while driving (I swear to God, one day that song will die.), and ran us off a cliff. The only thing keeping the van from toppling over is that a deeply rooted stump that is slowly starting to uproot is caught on the bumper. You probably have approximately five minutes at best.

Please, Sadie, don't go. It's just Meg. Lois might seem like she cares right now, but she'll become indifferent within the next five minutes. I promise you, none of us will hold you to it if you don't go."

He explained fairly elaborately. Sadie wasn't even sure if he took a breath.

Sadie gave him and Brian a reassuring smile. "Hey. It's fine. I think I've got this. This will be the ninth time I've done something….similar….to this."

"We're ready ladies!" Joe called.

"We have to get over there. I promise I'll do my best," Sadie assured the family as she and Lily hurried to the scene.

All Sadie had to do was let Joe and Lily hook her up to the harness. As they did, she got her first look down into the van. The whole situation was pretty intense. She was going to be lowered in through the back. The first thing she saw were upside down seats. Finally, a big van length from her, was Meg. But the problem was she'd fallen on the glass top. And below the glass top was a merciless bluff with just a little water and sharp rock formations sticking out from above the surface. She was pretty sure that anyone who fell off this bluff, minus the possibility of an exploding van, would not survive the fall.

The glass was already heavily cracked from the impact of Meg's fall, Sadie guessed. If she, or Meg, made any sudden movements the glass would break. If another human had tried to rescue her and knocked something over while squeezing through the seats or was too heavy for the glass, Meg would probably die. Sadie shivered.

She was all hooked up. Lily put a spare harness for Meg in Sadie's backpack and handed it to her, while Joe hooked the strap that was to pull Meg to safety onto her side, so she could reach it. "Okay, Sadie. You're set. Call up to us when you're ready to be pulled up. Be quick, and good luck."

Sadie hugged Lily. "Be sure to stop me before I reach the glass, so I can talk to Meg. I'm not even sure if she's conscious."

"Okay. Just call up and let me know."

Sadie took a deep breath and carefully stepped onto the edge. Everything about it went against her instincts, but she had a harness. Sadie exhaled and let her feet slip off the edge. Her life was now in the hands of Lily.

Sadie tried to go down easy, and Lily lowered her slowly. She avoided swinging and only grabbed the sturdy parts of the seats to keep from knocking anything over that might break the glass, which suddenly cracked even more. And that crack spread into dozens. Like breaking ice. Meg must have flinched.

Sadie finally reached her goal spot. She grabbed onto the harness and propelled herself straight down. Finally, she was just above Meg. Close enough for Meg to be able to talk to her without raising her voice.

" _Stop_!" Sadie called to Lily, who immediately stopped lowering her down. She was so glad Lily was her on the other side of that strap.

Sadie stared down at Meg. "Meg? Don't move. It's Sadie. Can you hear me?"

Meg didn't move, but she tensed up. She was face down, so Sadie couldn't see her face. But her voice was shaky. " _Sadie_?! C-can you help me?"

"I'm going to try," Sadie answered. She worked quickly, taking the spare harness out of her bag and hooking the other strap to it while she still had sturdy footing on…something.

"Okay, Meg. I need you stay calm. Don't move. I'm going to try to lower myself down on the glass. We need to get this harness on you."

Meg seemed to panic. "How are we going to do that? I can't even move!"

"Meg? Meg. I need you be strong for me, okay? We'll figure it out." Sadie pulled twice on Meg's strap, and whoever was controlling it gave her some slack. "Meg. I'm going to lower your harness down and try to get it by your hand. Just try to hold on to it, and stay still. That way if I break the glass, you can at least grab on to it. It will give you a shot."

It wasn't much trouble to lower it down. And it was light, so it didn't put much pressure on the glass. From what Sadie could tell, Meg closed her fingers around it. Sadie pulled twice for Lily to lower her again. "Okay, Meg, I'm coming down."

"Please be careful," Meg whimpered.

Sadie focused fully on her feet, weight, and the glass. Like she used to do when she had to rescue someone on breaking ice. She finally found a good spot and carefully lower one foot onto the unsteady glass. She lightly tested her weight and lowered the other foot. Slowly and carefully, Sadie got down on all fours beside Meg. Lily was pretty good at lowering and raising the strap to adjust to the situation.

Sadie looked around them, and briefly became overwhelmed when she found herself directly staring down at a very pointy rock sticking out of the water. Sadie took a shaky breath and she tried to distribute her weight to inch closer to Meg. Suddenly, she heard a crinkling noise. A crack was spreading from Sadie's back left paw. The glass was pretty much shattering under Meg. But, if they were careful, Sadie thought the glass might hold just enough for her to get a harness on Meg.

 _Now comes the hard part._ Sadie touched Meg's shoulder. "Meg. I'm here. We're going to have to work together on this. Give me the harness."

At first, Meg was a little reluctant to let the harness go. If the glass were to break once she gave it to Sadie, she had nothing to hold on to. Sadie understood this. "It's okay."

Meg finally handed it over. Sadie tried to figure out the best way to do this. "Thanks. Don't move. I'm going to try to get this on you."

Sadie positioned the harness as best as she could by putting it on Meg's back. Now the straps. Sadie shuddered a bit when she realized she was going to have to do the straps that go between the legs and under the butt. And Meg kinda smelled….

 _Oh, well… Surely I've done worse. Right?_ Sadie sighed. "Okay, Meg. I know this is kinda uncomfortable, but these straps are the ones that keep you from slipping out of the harness."

The glass around Meg around shatter at any minute. Sadie managed to lightly work one strap under Meg's leg and snapped it in place. She reached over to do the other side, mentally giving herself a pep talk.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Meg randomly asked.

 _Okay, anything to cause a distraction._ Sadie gave her the first answer that came to mind. "Because it's my job, and…it's the right thing to do."

Then she started thinking out loud as she tried to get the second strap around Meg's upper leg. She realized she was actually kinda pissed that they were even in this situation. "I mean I don't care what your family or anyone else says, I can't let you die like this. Driving a van off a cliff…too much effort to rescue Meg…. What the hell is their problem, anyway? Meg, you didn't hear this."

Sadie suddenly realized the gross part was over. Meg's butt straps were on. Now came the most dangerous part. The chest strap. It would be the hardest to do, especially since it was near the area were the most cracks were. And Meg would have to move a little.

"That's the same way I feel," Meg mumbled.

"Okay, Meg. I'm going to try to get this chest strap on you. The strap that will pull us up is attached to it. So if the glass breaks, try to grab onto it and put your weight on the butt straps."

Sadie tried to work the strap under Meg, but it was too thick. "Meg, can you slowly put some weight on your hands and barely lift yourself up so I can get this chest strap on you?"

She was pretty sure Meg was even more nervous about the increasing number of cracks breaking out around her. "I-I don't know…"

"J-Just try, okay?"

Meg did as she said, trying to place her hands in the most stable areas she could reach. Meg slowly managed to give Sadie enough space to slide the strap under. She expertly snapped the buckle to secure Meg to the harness.

"Meg! We did it! We're going to be okay-"

To their horror, the glass shattered completely due to Meg's movement. There was a loud cracking sound, and the bluff was suddenly no longer visible due to the tiny cracks that were now the glass surface they were sitting on.

"Shit," Sadie said just as Meg lifted up her face.

They both screamed as the glass finally shattered under them. Sadie felt a sharp tug on her harness as Lily quickly pulled on the strap to keep her from falling. She felt herself hit something hard, and ducked her head when she felt a few pieces of glass falling on her.

When the shattering noises stopped, Sadie opened her eyes and looked around for Meg. She saw that she had grabbed on to her strap, and was holding on for dear life right beside her. "Meg!"

"Sadie?!"

"Pull Meg up!" Sadie called up to whoever was working Meg's line.

Finally, that person started to pull. And Meg started to go up. She looked down at Sadie. "What about you?"

"It's too narrow. We have to go one at a time. Don't worry. I'll be okay."

She watched nervously as Meg was slowly pulled up. Finally, she disappeared when she reached the back opening of the van. Sadie nervously scanned the area when she heard an unpleasant screeching noise. The van was moving a little.

The stump Stewie said was holding the van up must be uprooting. Had it really only been five minutes?

"It's going to fall!" Since Joe was loud, Sadie could hear him over the noise.

Sadie grabbed her rope as she felt a sharp, quick tug on her harness. Lily was trying to pull her up as fast as she could. It was uncomfortable for Sadie, but she found herself going up faster than she ever had before.

She was almost to the back opening when the van moved downward around her. Without Lily pulling, Sadie was now completely out of the back opening, and the van was almost completely over the cliff.

Sadie took a shaky breath. "Oh, God…"

Lily gave the strap two more hard tugs. Sadie found herself on normal ground again, and in her owner's arms. Lily quickly unhooked the strap from Sadie's harness and drove out of the way. Joe, the police officers, and any member of the Griffin family that was near the van did the same just as the tree stump uprooted and was pulled over the cliff with the van.

Sadie and Lily ducked their heads as an explosion went off beneath them, followed by an even bigger one. They could feel the heat and debris falling into the water. When the explosions finally stopped, everyone lifted their heads.

"Oh, whew…." Sadie exhaled and lay on the ground.

"Sadie!" Lily quickly scooped her into a hug. "Thank God, you're okay!"

Sadie returned the hug, wishing Lily could just take her home. She was still shaking, and too overwhelmed to do anything else.

Lily stood up, but still held on to Sadie. "And thank you for helping me pull her up, Brian… I don't know if I would have gotten her up fast enough if-"

Sadie turned to look at Brian. "You helped?" she asked.

Brian gestured to the policemen. "Yeah. Everyone else was still trying to pull up Meg, and we saw the van was going to fall, so we did what we had to do."

"Brownie points!" Stewie called from somewhere. Brian narrowed his eyes. Sadie smiled him to thank him for helping her.

Lois came over. "Oh, Sadie. Thank you so much for saving our daughter!"

"You were texting while all this was going on!" Stewie called.

Meg finally made her way over Sadie and patted her head. "Thank you so much, Sadie. I owe you my life!"

"It's worth nothing!" Stewie again.

"The baby sounds cranky. I'm better go get him." Lois disappeared out of Sadie's vision.

"Go to hell!" Stewie yelled. But it must have worked, because Lois returned two seconds later with a sleeping Stewie.

Sadie let Meg scratch her ears and leaned into Lily's shoulder. She was exhausted.

Chris approached them. "Jasper said to tell you that you still have dance practice today?"

"Go to hell, Jasper!" Sadie called out.

Peter was suddenly right behind Lily so Sadie could see him. "Hey, what the hell, Sadie? You got _Meg_. I thought you were going to get the van! How am I supposed to pay the renting company back with _that_?"

Sadie gave up trying to figure out Peter's logic. "Figure it out, Peter."


	3. Chapter 3: Stewie's Frenemy

**Chapter 3 Stewie's Frenemy**

 _Stewie_

" _Oh, don't you dare look back,_

 _Just keep your eyes on me._

 _I said, You're holding back._

 _She said-"_

"SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!" Stewie scream-sang from an exasperated Brian's shoulders as he and most of Quahog watched Lily, Sadie, Jasper, and Miles do a practice performance of their finished routine. It was night three, and everyone had pitched in to put this get together into action.

They had it at Joe's pool, and he was watching Lily Sanders perform. Right next to his house!

The performance was perfect even though Lily and Sadie warned that it might not be. The only annoying thing to Stewie was that all the idiots from his hometown were there. All the dancers look relieved that they pulled it off as they managed their final pose at the end of the song.

"Whoo! I love you, Lily Sanders!" Stewie called over the cheering.

"Take your top off!" Quagmire yelled from where his dad's group of friends was. Lily just shrugged helplessly.

Brian finally got tired and put him down. "Stewie you're worse than a girl," he chided.

"Am I?" Stewie gestured to where Lois and the other wives were standing away from their husbands so they could have more fun.

"Hey, Miles! Take off your shirt!" Lois screamed.

"Yeah, and throw it!" Bonnie's annoying voice chimed in.

Miles, a professional dancer who typically ripped off his shirt of a routine basis on the show, actually seemed a little embarrassed. He shrugged and paced around the stage, waiting for the requests to blow over.

Lily came up behind him and, with the sexiest smile ever, ripped his button up shirt open. All the women screamed at the brief exposure to Miles' perfect body. Lily and Sadie spread their arms to present Miles and walked off to where Jasper and Ricardo, the DJ for the event, were.

Jasper whispered something to Ricardo. Ricardo rummaged around, and eventually, _Magic Mike_ stripper music started to play. Miles seemed reluctant, but he finally imitated the worm seen in the movie. He dipped Lily, _Magic Mike_ style, as a finale and quickly left center stage.

"That was really sexy, Lily!" Peter's voice called from amongst his group of friends. "We understand you can't take your top off, because of public exposure and all!"

Stewie pulled himself up on stage and ran to Lily. "Oh, that was wonderful! I'm your biggest fan! How do you do it?"

"Aw, you are so cute, Stewie!"

Stewie sighed, sadly reminded she couldn't understand him. He let her pick him up and give her a hug.

Brian was close behind him. "Stewie, what are you doing?! Sorry, Lily. He ran away from me. I can take him back."

Stewie bunched up in Lily's arms. "Take your filthy _paws_ off me! I'll get down when I'm damn well ready!"

"It's okay. We're done," Lily assured Brian.

"Thank you!" Stewie chimed to Lily.

Sadie's voice came from behind him, and in front of Lily. "Hey, Lily! Look who's here!"

Lily gasped in admiration. "Emma!"

"What the duce?"

Stewie turned around slowly to see Sadie bring another intelligent-looking two year old toward them. Emma was pretty enough. Pale with light brown hair tied back in a short, thick braid with a thin headband. She wore a comfortable white dress with little pink shoes. She _looked_ like an angel, but her expression said otherwise.

Lily filled him in. "Stewie, this is my niece. Emma. She's about your age. She will be visiting me a lot here in Quahog."

Before Stewie could respond, Emma got away from Sadie and jerked Stewie out of Lily's arms. "Get off of my aunt! Who do you think you are?"

She quickly crawled into Lily's arms to replace Stewie as he fell to the floor.

"Emma!" Lily scolded.

"Hey!" Stewie stood up and shouted at the girl, who was smirking at him from Lily's arms. "I was up there!"

"And if you get up here again, I'll personally shoot you with a gun from my weapon's closet!"

"Bring it on, bitch! I've got an array of weaponry. I'll even let you choose the weapon you want to die by. What weapon sounds good to you? Hmm?!"

Stewie got even more irritated when he realized that Lily had already carried Emma off, leaving him to hear Brian and Sadie having their own conversation.

"Hahaha! That is _hilarious_! Is she some kind of evil genius, too?" Brian joked.

Sadie smiled at the joke. "Yes. She and Stewie are so alike."

"Hey, what is it with all these toddlers planning world domination and then slowly losing their motive, huh?"

Sadie giggled. "You know, I'm beginning to think one in ten infants are-"

"Oh, my god…. Why can't you two come up with your own topics..." Stewie got an idea. "Actually, Sadie…answer me this. Are you and Emma best friends?"

"Yeah, but I think that only happened because I'm one of the few people who can understand her."

"Yeah. And…does she have any special inventions?" Stewie asked, thinking of his time machine.

"I think she'd be mad if I told you," Sadie said.

Stewie thought that answer over. What if she had one, too? "Damn!"

Peter suddenly came onto the scene, nearly drunk. "B-Brian….We're playin'….Spin the Bottle….and you're…you're it. You got a dare to kiss Sadie!"

"Peter, we were not even playing!" Brian tried to reason.

"B-B-Brian…It's bad luck to go back on a dare… You-You gotta kiss Sadie…"

"Give me one example where that's bad luck!" Brian yelled.

Peter narrowed his eyes.

…

This guy stood in front of the doors to a bar, glaring back at his group of friends. The empty beer bottle was still pointed at him.

"I'm not doing this! Screw this! I'm not hitting on a transvestite! You're terrible friends, anyway. You can all go to hell!"

He swung open the doors and walked into the street. Almost immediately, he was hit by a bus.

…

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" everyone cheered.

Except Quagmire. He was calling, "No, Sadie! Don't. He's a jerk!"

Brian sighed and turned to Sadie. "Uh, can I…?"

Sadie gave him a cool smile. "Yeah."

This surprised Brian. "That's it? Just yeah?"

"Yeah," Sadie said again.

Brian smiled back at her. He lifted her chin and kissed her right there in front of everyone. It actually turned into a pretty long kiss. They actually seemed to forget where they were.

Peter laughed and pointed. "See? See. Told ya! They totally like each other."

"I knew it!" Jasper squealed.

"Hey!" A flattering, but angry voice called to Stewie from behind. Stewie turned to see Emma yelling at him from her aunt's arms. "What's your filthy mongrel doing with our dog?!"

Suddenly, Brian's recent love affair became Stewie's favorite thing. "My filthy mongrel wants to get with your purebred, $1,000 show dog! And she wouldn't have it another other way! What's up now, bitch!"

Emma tilted her head very slowly. She had a normal head, so it didn't work like it did with him. But it was still pretty scary. She slowly crawled out of Lily's arms and walked toward them.

Meanwhile, Brian and Sadie were caught up in the romance. They weren't kissing anymore, but they were looking into each other's eyes. Brian had his hand on her cheek as they laughed at the entire situation.

It all got ruined when Emma suddenly punched Stewie in the face. Stewie fell back and held his cheek in one hand, surprised at how much it hurt. Then rage took over.

"Ahhh!" He leapt on top of Emma. The impact knocked her down. Stewie had just enough time to punch her back before Sadie and Brian realized what was happening and broke them up. Lily and Lois hadn't even had time to get over there yet.

Brian jerked him away from Emma. "Stewie, stop! What are you doing?"

Sadie sat Emma on her feet, but didn't let her go. "Emma! Why did you do that?"

The redness in Emma's face disappeared uncommonly fast. "No, no. I-I was wrong. I just got jealous, that's all. I'll go apologize," she calmly assured Sadie.

"Dammit, Stewie! She's a girl!" Brian scolded.

Stewie calmed down. He had a plan of his own. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll apologize…"

"You'll apologize?" Brian asked. Sadie seemed to be scolding Emma some more.

"Okay, yeah!" Stewie agreed hastily.

"Yeah. Yeah, I understand…." Emma brushed Sadie's scolding off at the same time.

Brian and Sadie let them go at the same time.

"Aaahhh!" Stewie tackled Emma away from Sadie and Brian, and the fight immediately resumed.

They fought a few more seconds, bent on destroying one another. This time, it was Lois and Lily that broke them up. They both had to tear the thrashing toddlers apart.

Stewie still managed to hold on to Emma's braid and give it a few good pulls until Lois smacked his hand.

"Let go of her hair!" she yelled. She was fairly upset with him.

"Emma! Give Stewie back his shoe. Right now!" It was the most Stewie had heard Lily raise her voice. He looked down, only to realize that he was indeed missing his left shoe. Emma resentfully threw it back at him, successfully hitting him in the head.

"Emma!" Lily scolded. She and Lois stared at each other, at a loss of how to handle this.

"They've got just be tired," Lily suggested.

"Yeah, that's gotta be it. Come on, Stewie. It's bedtime." Lois carried him off.

"You too, Emma."

"It's not my bedtime yet!" Stewie tried to tell Lois. When she didn't respond, he looked over her shoulder to see Emma glaring back at him. "This isn't over! I'll get you for this!" he screamed.

Lois sighed and shoved a pacifier in his mouth. Stewie tried to resist the hypnotic powers of the pacifier as best as he could but, as always, he was gradually forced into a heavy sleep.

…

About three weeks had passed since Lily and Sadie moved to Quahog. And they still remained the talk of the town. They had been on the News a few more time with Tricia. It was fun watching Lily and Sadie try to adjust to the unusual town that was Quahog. They always seemed caught off guard by Peter's shenanigans, Mayor Adam West, the News, Quagmire, the fact that Herbert was still running around freely, and the greased up deaf guy.

But once they got settled in, they fit in pretty well. Lily started her marine biology program. They all left briefly for the Club Med commercial, which was a hit, and returned home. Miles eventually came back. Unfortunately, Emma left and returned again. She and Stewie spent many afternoons glowering at one another from a few houses down.

Brian and Sadie bonded more and more every day. Even though it had only been a few weeks, it was easy to tell that Brian was very taken with Sadie. And shockingly enough, she liked him back! Stewie was beyond excited about their relationship because Sadie was Lily's dog, awesome, and just the amount of famous that still allowed a normal life.

One day, Brian and Sadie were spending time apart to be with friends. Stewie was playing with his toys in the yard, only to notice that Emma was also playing outside a few houses down. When she looked up, he grabbed his toy and turned his back on her while glaring over his shoulder. It actually happened to be the start of a brilliant invention and there was _no way_ he was going to let her see it.

"Rupert, I think it might be time to add a name to the old list," he explained to the teddy bear he always kept with him.

Suddenly, he felt someone picking him up. "Come on, Stewie. We're going shopping while your dad and Brian go to the Clam."

Stewie let Lois settle him in his car seat. He managed to shoot Brian a smug smile. "So…. You and Sadie….?"

"Great. We're having dinner at her house tonight," Brian answered as he flipped the page of a newspaper.

"Sooo…. Does that mean you'll be staying over?"

Brian flipped the newspaper and ignored the question. But the game was twenty questions, and Stewie could think of a lot more than twenty.

…

Sometime later, when they were finally done shopping, Stewie looked out the window as Lois pulled up to the Clam to see if Peter and Brian were ready to go.

Stewie wasn't sure exactly _what_ happened, but Sadie burst out of the clam and covered her eyes as she quickly ran down the street. Lily and another girl he didn't recognize chased after her. Brian burst out shortly after. It seemed like he was calling for Sadie to wait. He frowned hopelessly when he realized that it was too late.

Lois eventually decided to let Meg, Chris, and Stewie get out with her when Peter and his friends came outside to join Brian but didn't come to the car.

"What's going on?" Lois asked.

"Sadie thinks I cheated on her," Brian said in a shaky voice, staring in the direction that she had gone.

"You kissed another girl! Of course you cheated on her! Be honest for once, Brian! God!" Quagmire instantly lit into him.

"Well, not really… She talked to him and he said, like, two sentences back and she kissed him. Chicks are used to Brian being available, so she really came onto him," Peter analyzed.

"Sadie just happened to walk in when it happened, so no matter what you say it's going to look like cheating to her," Cleveland pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's not though… I mean, what was Brian supposed to do? Hit the chick? Because then he'd go to jail!" Joe emphasized.

"He could have dodged it somehow and mentioned he had a girlfriend," Lois pointed out, quick to add her two sense.

"I think it's cheating," Meg chimed.

"Shut up Meg," Peter replied.

"Brian! You had one job! Stay with Sadie!" Chris added. "What was she doing there, anyway?"

"Wanted to check out the Clam with her friends, I guess," Cleveland suggested.

"Yeah, what the hell, man? How do you mess that up?" Stewie yelled at his best friend. He'd been listening all that time in disbelief. And now he was just…angry.

"I've got to try to explain myself to her…" Brian thought out loud.

"I'm sure the last thing she ever wants to hear is you saying _anything_ ," Quagmire responded, projecting his own wishes onto Sadie.

An argument broke out in the middle of the street then over what to do. Somewhere in the middle of it, Stewie crossed his arms and glared at Brian.

"I am not _ever_ speaking to you again," he said.

…

"C'mon, Stewie… J-Just let me tuck you in."

It was Stewie's bedtime, and he was still furious with Brian. Not just because of whatever happened, but because Brian had done absolutely nothing about it to help. In fact, he hadn't been completely sober since they drove home from the Clam.

"No! Go to hell! I can climb anything. Surely I can climb into my crib without you! I never want to speak to you ever again!"

Stewie slammed the door on a half-drunk, half-devastated Brian and tried to climb into his crib. He tried his grappling hook, but ended up swinging himself out the window and into the trashcans below. He returned later, all banged up and exhausted, and tried every jump and flip he knew. He almost had it one. Once! But his hand slipped on the railing and he fell.

He finally sighed and lay down on the floor with his faithful teddy bear, Rupert. "Damn. Rupert, how _do_ adults understand how to work this thing! Seriously, it's beyond me!"

"Metal bars, pieces of wood, and a mattress….actually," said a voice from the darkest part of his room.

By sheer reflex, Stewie pulled out a machine gun and fired rounds at the corner. "Who is that? Come out! If you're that old pedophile from the street corner, I'll-"

"You wish I was the old pedophile, don't you?" Emma stepped out of the shadows to reveal that she had her hands up. Stewie narrowed his eyes in suspicion and fired again. She had to have something: a grenade, concealed weapon….

She easily dodged the bullet with a sly smile. "Oh, don't be so intimidated, Stewie. I have a very important question to ask."

"I'll perish before I tell you how to access my Weapon's Room!" Stewie yelled.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Not that, fool. I need to know what your mongrel did to our dog…"

Stewie was taken aback by how soon Emma noticed. But Sadie must have come home just as upset as Brian was. He crossed his arms over his chest. " _I'm_ not telling you anything about my dog-"

"You will. And then we're going to fix whatever it is your mongrel has done to my dear Sadie. They must get back together."

Stewie tilted his head, once again suspicious. "You hated the idea of them before. Why the sudden interest?"

Emma reached into her backpack and pulled something out. " _This_ is why! I believe our interests will align once you see this?"

Stewie pointed the gun at her. "Slide it over."

Emma seemed to have no issue doing it. Stewie approached it cautiously and examined it. His eyes widened when he recognized what it was.

"Oh, my god!" he exclaimed in exasperation. "Alright, you win. You know Sadie. I know Brian. We work together."

Stewie lowered his gun. "Yeah, so Sadie is upset because she basically thinks my dog a pretentious, cheating bastard…. And depending on who you ask about the situation, you might say she is right. Others, particularly men, might say she is wrong…."

He casually explained what Brian told him happened at the bar. Emma listened. At the end of their discussion, she seemed to be thinking.

"So I think the easiest approach to this might be time travel…" Stewie opened his time machine. "Get in. And _don't you touch anythiiiiing_!"

"Perhaps, but at least he didn't particularly _mean_ to…" Emma theorized.

Stewie didn't see where she was going. "Okay, you're not acting like most girls here…. He didn't exactly try to prevent it, either, Emma. I don't think Sadie is interested in hearing a justification on this."

"Oh, but she might! And what if this is one of those experiences they needed? Your dog might really learn from this, Stewie!"

"Em-Emma, he doesn't even roll over. It's, uh, it's just been eight years and he still doesn't roll over. Em, I…I just don't think so. Alright?"

…

 _Peter and Brian (Six months ago)_

Peter held a treat in one hand so Brian couldn't reach it and made the motion with his finger. "Roll over!"

Brian just sat there, staring blankly at the treat. He put a paw on Peter's knee in an attempt to get the treat.

" _No_! Roll over!"

Brian stared blankly at him, and reluctantly sat down. Peter rubbed his forehead.

"Roll over, dammit."

Brian barked. He and Peter both stared at each other because they didn't know what they were doing anymore.

"I forgot what we're doing. I'm gonna eat this," Peter said casually, walking off.

"You bastard!" Brian yelled after him.

…

"Now get in." Stewie already had the coordinates ready.

"Look, Stewie. Brian is supposed to be at our house for dinner in ten minutes. Maybe, if we talk him into it, he will at least try to get Sadie to hear him out."

"He's drunk!" Stewie pointed out.

"Yeah, I've had that problem with Sadie and Lily a few times, too. So I invented a sober-up vaccine. I brought some with me." Emma rummaged around in her bag.

"Whaaaaaattttt…?" Stewie was truly surprised.

"Look, Stewie. If this plans blows up, we go back in time and do it your way."

"Alright. But you have to answer one question. You have a time machine, don't you?"

"No. I have a teleportation device."

"A what?"

"A teleportation device. It means that, if I decided I would rather be in Italy than here, I could whip out the device and be in there within the next five seconds. Sadie and I have taken so many vacations!"

 _I'm still the greatest!_ "Oh, that's cool…." Stewie actually thought about doing it. "On second thought, we will do that your way first. I would rather you not have access to my time machine. Let's go. Brian should be in the kitchen, drinking like he always does when he's depressed."

He led Emma downstairs, careful to avoid any adults that might catch Emma and foul their plans. They found Brian where he'd predicted. A bottle of jack and a few shot glasses were spread all over the table. He didn't even notice them come in from the side.

Emma had the vaccination ready. "Okay, just follow my lead."

He and Emma snuck up behind Brian. Emma expertly stuck him in the side of his neck with the needle and administered the vaccination before Brian could even flinch.

"Ow!" Brian rubbed the side of his neck as Emma put the needle away. He turned and stared at them. "Emma? What are you doing here? Dammit! I'm sober again."

Emma slipped her hands in his. "I sobered you up because I'm here, and I want to go home. I need you to take me."

"What? Agh…" Brian sighed and reluctantly stood up from the table.

Stewie gave him a bouquet of red roses that he noticed sitting in a vase. "You could drop these off as a sorry. Just sayin'."

Brian took it from him. "Well, I _was_ going to give them to Sadie tonight… Guess there's no need in wasting them. At least she can throw them in the trash… Alright, Emma. Just let me get the house keys."

Stewie spread his hands as soon as he left. "What the duce?"

Emma gave him a walkie talkie. "Stewie! I think I know just what to do… I'm going to keep mine on so you can hear. And if this plan falls through, I'll radio you to let you know that we will have to resort to Plan B."

Stewie took it just as Brian came back in and took Emma's hand. "Alright, Emma. Let's go."

Stewie watched as Emma looked over her shoulder. When they disappeared around the corner, he heard the front door shut. He instantly ran to his room and switched on the walkie talkie.

…

 _Brian_

He was a little relieved that it was Lily who answered the door. She seemed a little taken aback that he'd dared to show up.

"Oh, hi… Brian…. What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Lily. I'm here to bring Emma back. She…somehow ended up at our place."

Lily gasped and snatched Emma into her arms. "Oh, my God! I'm so sorry. Thank goodness, she's okay. She was here five minutes ago…"

"Yeah, it happens…." Brian trailed off, thinking of Stewie.

By this time, Miles came to the door. "Hey, is that Brian? Hey, man! You're just in time for dinner! Come on in…"

Apparently, he hadn't heard about what happened with Sadie yet. Lily tried to inform him otherwise. "Uh… Miles…."

"What? Did he cheat on her, or something?" Miles chided cheerfully. "Come on in!"

When Brian and Lily hesitated, Miles got the message and turned to Brian. "Already, man?"

Brian had had enough of this whole thing. "No! I mean, Sadie has every reason to think so. But that's not what happened. I was at this bar, I guess it didn't help that I was drunk, and I guess this girl next to me thought I was coming onto her and…kissed me. Sadie walked in, and didn't give me a chance to explain… I mean, I guess I should've stopped her, but… I didn't know what to do. I mean, I'm not used to stopping chicks from kissing me. Anyway, I'm really sorry, and… I was hoping you could give these to Sadie for me. I know she doesn't want to see me."

Lily didn't seem as convinced, but Miles just seemed confused. He looked at Lily. "That's not cheating!"

Lily was fairly patient with him. "Miles….Miles….look at this from Sadie's point of view. If you walked in a bar somewhere, and I was kissing a guy…. How would you feel?"

"You're a chick! You could slap him in the face and it's pretty much okay. If a guy did that… I mean, I think we should at least let him try to explain. I mean, what do you think about it, Lily?" Miles demanded.

Lily's expression softened. She opened the door a little wider for Brian to enter. Brian hesitantly stepped inside, still holding the flowers.

Lily set Emma down. "I think it would be best if… I talk to Sadie first. Maybe you and Miles can set the table?"

Brian nodded, relieved that he didn't have to stand there and wait in suspicion while Lily dragged Sadie downstairs.

 _Emma_

Emma prattled into the bathroom and radioed Stewie. "Stewie, this is Emma. Do you copy? Over."

A little static. Then Stewie's voice. "Finally! Someone that gets the code. This is Stewie. Over."

"I'm going to plant the….thing….in here. And lead the right person to find it because I don't see this talk working out. You'll know when they find it. Over."

Emma tossed the object into the bathroom trashcan and returned just in time for dinner.

 _Brian_

Brian was just setting the last plate when Lily came in with a very upset Sadie trailing behind her. Sadie still had on the scarf she was wearing earlier.

"I told her what happened and Sadie agreed to at least eat," Lily said pleasantly.

Brian cautiously approached her. "Sadie, I'm so sorry. I got these for you."

Sadie sighed and took them. He expected her to dump them in the trash behind her, but she tossed them on the table instead. "Brian, I still don't know how to feel about this whole thing. Let's just eat."

Brian took his seat across from Miles. Sadie reluctantly sat beside him and picked at her plate without looking at him. Brian put a hand on his forehead.

Emma suddenly burst out of her seat with an unusually high pitched giggle and ran into the bathroom. Miles chased after her. "Jail break! I'll get her! Emma, don't touch the trash…that's…."

Suddenly, the whole dinner went turned into a complete disaster. Miles burst into the kitchen with a pregnancy test in his hand. " _Who's pregnancy test is this?!_ "

Brian startled. "Oh, my god. Is that thing positive?!"

Miles ignored him. "Who's is it?!"

Lily tried to calm him down as Sadie gasped. "Miles, just-"

He held it up to Lily. "Tell me it's not yours! _Tell me it's not yours_!"

"N-No…." Lily trailed, just as confused as anybody.

"Miles, stop it! It's mine, okay?" Sadie wailed. "It's mine!"

She instantly began to sob. Brian's heart stopped. "Wh-What?"

He tried to count down the time in his head. "Sadie, is it… Did it happen when….?"

"Yeah," she sobbed. "But you don't have to worry about it because if I can't get rid of them, I'll…put them up for adoption, okay? Lily, I'm so sorry!"

Sadie covered her eyes and ran from the room. Brian stood up, still lightheaded from shock. "Sadie, wait!"

A moment passed as everyone at the table sat in complete silence except for a distant voice that sounded like Stewie coming from Emma's direction.

Miles still held the test with a guilty expression on his face. "Okay, now I feel like a dick…"

"You are!" Lily chided, snatching it away from him. "Gimme that!"

She took a breath and changed her tone. "Um, Brian. I've got to ask. Did you two not use a-"

"It broke," Brian answered in a shaky voice. "We were…a little drunk. So we didn't make it into a big deal. I'm such an idiot!"

"It happens to everybody, man. That's why I was freaked out," Miles said.

"It was when you went out for drinks a few weeks ago, right?"

"Yeah."

"The timing is about right," Lily sighed. She stood up and put her napkin on the table. "I'd better go talk to her."

Brian held up a hand. "Wait. I… I want to try to do the right thing here. And I think it would be easier if Sadie and I can…get back on the same page. Can I please talk to her first? Just give us a chance to talk through how this could work."

Lily finally nodded. "Okay."

Brian quietly made his way upstairs and knocked on the door to Sadie's room. There was no answer, but he could hear muffled sobbing inside. He quietly pushed the door open and found her lying in the darkened room.

"Sadie?"

"Just go away Brian," she sniffled.

Brian stepped inside. "Sadie, I-I'm sorry… For everything. For this whole situation. I'm such an idiot for not…making sure…."

"It's not _all_ your fault…" Sadie answered, quickly wiping her eyes.

Brian went over and cautiously sat on the bed so he could see her face. She didn't do anything, but he didn't dare touch her yet. "Please, Sadie… Give me one more chance to show you that I would never hurt you. I want to do the right thing here. I love you, and if you can forgive me, I want to help. Look, from now on if that happens… I'll just punch the girl in the face and serve my time. How does that sound? Is that better?"

He was actually being very serious. Sadie raised her head to reveal a tear stained face with tired eyes. When she realized he wasn't being sarcastic, she gradually began to laugh a little. Brian did the same.

He noticed that she was curled up with a worn out shirt that smelled like Lily. He pointed to it. "Aw… Do you get upset when she leaves, too?"

Sadie tried to laugh, but it only seemed to make her cry again. "Sometimes."

Brian put a hand on her shoulder. She surprised him by laying her head in his lap. He decided to pop the question he knew had to be asked. "Are- Are you really set on getting rid of them? I mean, I know our families can't keep them all but… Maybe there's something we can do…"

Sadie sat up into a sitting position. Brian was a little nervous from her body language. "Sadie, I'll do anything I have to, okay? I won't go to the bars anymore. I'll quit-"

He stopped in his tracks when he realized what he was saying Sadie burst into as much laughter as she was capable of at the moment. "Were you going to sit there and tell me you were going to stop drinking?" she managed to say.

"Y-Yeah…"

Sadie laughed even harder, and Brian forced a nervous laugh and tried to avoid the subject. "I know we didn't have a lot of time to build trust before, but what can I do to help you trust me again?" he asked.

Sadie spoke softly. "I'd like to think about…everything for a few days, Brian."

"I know tonight's probably not the best time, but would you like to try to spend some time together? Maybe tomorrow?"

Brian waited as Sadie thought it over.

"I'd like that," she finally answered.

He got off the bed and offered her his paw. "Can I take you back downstairs? I'm probably not going to stay and make you pretend like everything's okay… I know Lily wants to see you. And Miles is…sorry."

She wiped away the remaining tears and took his paw. He could sense that she was nervous as they made their way down the stairs. "She's just worried about you," he said.

Before they rounded the corner to the dining room, Brian gently kissed Sadie on the temple. Everyone stopped eating when they noticed them come into the dining room.

"Hey. Did you two work everything out?" Lily asked.

Sadie's eyes welled up with tears again as she nodded in response. Lily instantly got up from the table to embrace her best friend.

"We're sorry…" Sadie sobbed.

"It was an accident, Sadie. We'll…figure it out, okay?" Lily picked her up.

"Thanks for dinner Lily," Brian said. "I'm going to go, and let Sadie have some time with you. I'll be back sometime tomorrow. Whenever Sadie's ready."

Lily understood. "Okay, Brian."

Miles tiredly threw up a hand. "Bye, man."

…

 _Stewie_

Stewie sat by the walkie talkie for what seemed like hours listening to Miles try to calm Lily down while Sadie and Brian talked. For a while, there was only static. He played with blocks until he heard Brian say that he was coming home, and that there was a possibility that things would work out.

He _still_ thought things would have turned out a lot happier if they'd just used the time machine.

He heard Brian come home, but he didn't come upstairs to sleep with the rest of the family. Stewie assumed he needed some time alone downstairs.

Shortly after, Emma's voice sounded clearly over the walkie talkie. "Stewie? I think we were successful. It is very likely that they will keep the puppies if your mongrel plays his cards right. I'll rely on you to make sure that happens. Over."

"Fine. At least I don't have to risk you seeing into my time machine," Stewie joked in an attempt to rub one last one in. "Over."

"Stewie...

I have a time machine…..

Over."

And then the walkie talkie went silent.


End file.
